


На краю киви лэнда

by uzumakovsky



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumakovsky/pseuds/uzumakovsky
Summary: На улице двадцать восемь градусов по Цельсию, духота и куча народу. Хирако вливается в поток людей мгновенно, как один из солдатиков огромного муравейника.Вокруг него говорят, галдят и кричат, и Шинджи ощущает себя комфортно в этой толпе. Под такой мерный гул он думает, что все-таки купить на ужин, чья очередь мыть посуду и что он планирует на завтра.Про Гонконг, спертый воздух и порно.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Миа Халифа

Камера тыкается прямо в задницу, и Хирако кривится. Он нелепо дрыгается, как и его партнер сзади. Нужно показать, как ему хочется насадиться на член.

Ему не хочется, но он старается.

Плотно обхватывать губами другой ствол тоже не хочется, но Шинджи покорно расслабляет горло и берет почти до конца. Кровать сзади показушно трясут, и он стонет, с влажным звуком отстраняется от хера и лижет его, прижимая колечко на языке к головке.

Рука поправляет ему волосы. Не нежно, не грубо. Никак. Но Хирако с мнимой благодарностью смотрит наверх и сосет с еще большим усилием. Челюсть ноет, и голова побаливает, а рыжий придурок толкается слишком сильно. Это не жесткое порево, блин. У них тут ламповый тройничок на кроватке.

Его переворачивают на спину, и Хирако думает, что бы купить домой на ужин. Он лениво дрочит себе, чтоб член не падал, и снова закатывает глаза, стенает и ерзает в поддельном экстазе.

— Ох, блять!.. — как можно громче хрипит Шинджи, когда отрывается от сосания чужого хера.

И снова прилипает как пиявка.

Мужик с татухами на теле и голубыми жирноватыми волосами называет его послушной девочкой и спускает прямо внутрь, выходит и додаивает свой член на сжимающиеся мышцы.

Шинджи обтирается и терпит, как ему кончают на лицо. Он облизывается и пусто, пошло улыбается. А кончить самому по команде уже не проблема — только пробежаться еще пару раз по члену, да полизать губы изнутри, представляя что-то приятное.

Приятное представляется все сложнее, и Хирако, когда заканчивают снимать его заляпанный живот, трет лоб и поднимается с кровати. Он босиком покидает декорации, кутается в халат и идет к душевым.

Сейчас вот рыжик сполоснется…

Он садится на низкий табурет, смотрит, как съемочная группа со сценаристами сворачиваются на сегодня. Они отсняли пять сценариев, и Хирако чует, что котлеты баксов ему обеспечены.

Рыжик выходит, мямлит извинения за то, что засадил слишком сильно на последнем круге.  
Хирако бормочет что-то в духе «Да ничего, у тебя очень приятный член, все было супер» и прошмыгивает в узкую ванную комнатку. В ней только туалет, зеркало да душ без каких-то перегородок. Слив прямо на голом полу.

Вода теплая, не горячая, но и на том спасибо. Жаль, волосы заделать не получается, потому Шинджи их кое-как одной рукой придерживает, пока смывает с себя и из себя следы порнографической индустрии Гонконга.

В зеркало он особо не косится — чего он не видел у себя, но краем глаза все равно осматривает.

Шинджи вообще-то для порноактера страшненький. Лицо у него лошадиное, тело тощее, длинное и плоское. Зато волосы какие — закачаешься! Длинные, по задницу, и блондинистые, похожие на сплошную ткань, порезанную полосками. Как девка, почти. Страшненькая телочка, любящая в попку.

Хирако морщит нос, чешет поясницу и выбирается из душа, вновь запахиваясь в халат. Полотенец здесь не висело.

— До свидания!

В раздевалке он одевается очень быстро, потому что у него из одежды белая футболка с логотипом Теории Большого Взрыва, хлопковые шорты и сланцы.

На улице двадцать восемь градусов по Цельсию, духота и куча народу. Хирако вливается в поток людей мгновенно, как один из солдатиков огромного муравейника.

Вокруг него говорят, галдят и кричат, и Шинджи ощущает себя комфортно в этой толпе. Под такой мерный гул он думает, что все-таки купить на ужин, чья очередь мыть посуду и что он планирует на завтра.

Он садится в трамвай, утыкается в окно и прикрывает глаза. Ему ехать минут сорок и можно подремать.

В квартире шумно, людно и обычно. Они снимают небольшую жилплощадь на восемь человек, потому что в Гонконге даже клетушки стоят баснословные деньги, а Хирако боится, что не сможет потянуть их один.

Остаток суммы, кстати, Урахара перекинул. Еще восемьсот долларов в кармане, не считая аванса. Хорошо быть узнаваемым порноактером в мегаполисе.

— Ты купил молоко? — орет с кухни Хиери.

— Пакетированное, — кричит в ответ Хирако, скидывает сланцы и сразу заворачивает к ней.

Лав мешает что-то в чашке. Маширо крутится на кресле. Лиза читает журнал, закинув ноги на стол. Роуз терзает гитару. Хиери крутится возле плиты. Сегодня ее очередь готовить, и делает это она отвратительно.

— Ты знал, что стал одним из самых популярных порноактеров на Порнхабе? — невзначай интересуется Ядомару.

Хирако вскидывает брови. Да Урахара должен ему миллионы отваливать!

— Где твои котлеты баксов? — рыкает Хиёри. — Нанял бы прислугу, раз такой богатый.

— Раз в неделю, лишь бы не есть твою еду, — морщится он и терпит прилетающую затрещину. — Ты ебнутая?!

— Это ты, блять! Не нравится — сам готовь.

— Да я… — начинает Хирако, но его перебивают.

— Ну, так тебе повысят зарплату, как думаешь? — вмешивается в разговор Лав.

— Должны, но я же не из Браззерс какого-то, — Шинджи опирается поясницей об столешницу. — Хотя… Порнхаб это неслабо.

— Да-да, — закивала Маширо, выглянувшая из дверного проема. — Тебе осталось найти только богатого папика, и ты успешный карьерист!

— Миа Халифа?

— Берешь за щеку ради иномарки.

Хирако кривится.

Больше за вечер разговоров о его профессии не возникает. И хорошо.

Сегодня Кенсей не пришел домой, но Хирако и остальные не особо волновались. Тот постоянно ночевал у своего мальчишки — Хисаги, и Шинджи только радовался, что дышать в комнате легче. Хачи большой и занимает много места, но без Мугурумы, горы мышц, внутри не так тесно.

Хирако блаженно стонет, когда его спина чувствует мягкость матраца. Он ворочается, вытягивается в рост и тянется с хрустом, радуясь возможности вскинуть руки — с Кенсеем такой роскоши позволить не удается.

Шинджи ворочается, зевает и кутается в покрывало. Он капец как устал, а ему завтра еще переговорить нужно с продюсером. Раз он такой популярный, то денежек ему откинуть стоит побольше.

Он так даже на гэнгбэнг согласится!

Хирако просыпается, потому что играет его рингтон.

_Ответь на звонок._

— Блять, алло? — он даже не смотрит, кто это.

— Хирако-сан, ты спишь еще?

— Кто это, блять? — спросонья Хирако как-то вообще не хотел играть в угадайку.

— Босс твой, — хмыкают по ту сторону трубки. — Видел, что ты теперь один из самых популярных звезд… Пойдешь на званый вечер со мной?

— Званый вечер? — у Шинджи в голове каша, и он ляпает, особо не думая. — Ладно, без проблем. Только дай поспать.

— Без проблем, — повторяет он и напоминает. — Тебя и сегодня вызывают на работу, так что за дело, детка!

Хирако роняет голову на подушку и вяло стонет. Через пару часов все повторится, только сзади еще на нем будет прыгать мужик с безумно волосатой грудью и большим хером.

— Ты знаешь, что наденешь? — деловито спрашивает Хиери.

Она приперлась только что с учебы, злая, как собака, и застала его за бессмысленным лежанием на диване. Хирако, честно, пытался собраться, но как-то не хотелось, да и времени еще уйма! А на потолке такие классные трещины.

— Не а, — флегматично отвечает он и качает ногой.

Щиколотке довольно холодно, и Шинджи подумывает, что стоит надеть что-то более закрытое, чем пляжные шорты.

Саругаки выключает вентилятор, и ноге снова тепло. Иногда решение проблем так просто.

— Ты в курсе, что это пиздецки важно? — Хиери злится. — Урахара впервые тащит тебя в люди, болван!

— Ну, и пусть тащит, — отмахивается Хирако.

Пока его не скидывают мощным пинком на пол.

— Вставай и собирайся, — не обращает внимания Саругаки на его очень злые крики. — Мы, сука, живем на твою зарплату, и если ты просрешь эту возможность, я тебя выкину нахер!

Вот она, сила дружбы.

Шинджи отрывается от пола с трудом, как прилипшая жвачка. Ему приходится потянуться, долго сидеть, стараясь отойти от апатии, и, самое худшее, вставать.

Гора одежды обрушивается на него, как лавина.

Хиери сзади смешно, пока он отчаянно старается кое-как отползти от упавших вещей и быстренько проанализировать, что можно надеть. Все выглядит мятым, как из жопы достали.

— Я не хочу гладить ничего из этого. Здесь даже нет нормальных шмоток, — жалуется Хирако. — Мне нужно выглядеть официально, а не как обрыган.

— Ты уже, — фыркает Саругаки, считая это совершенно естественным, и ныряет в его одежду почти с головой, после чего вылезает, кидая ему полосатые брюки со стрелкой и парочку рубашек.

— Хиери, я же в этом спарюсь, — ноет Шинджи.

На улице чертовски душно. Она хочет его смерти, и она непреклонна.

Хирако умудряется свалиться с кресла, пролить стакан с водой, уронить цветок и получить по лбу тапком Хиери, которая отглаживала ему одежду.

Когда она отвлекалась, чтоб приложить его чем-нибудь тяжелым, непременно начинало пахнуть гарью, и Саругаки возвращалась к занятию, вновь высовывая язык и тщательно водя утюгом.

Шинджи любуется на себя в зеркале.

Полосатый костюм не струился, а туго стягивался небольшими ремешками, подчеркивая тонкую кость Шинджи и не выдавая при том его угловатости. Белое хаори сверху с нежно-голубой подкладкой придавало ему женственности. Красивый наряд, и привлекательный мужчина в нем.

По нему и не скажешь, что он играется с мужскими «мячиками», как ФИФА.

Урахара заезжает за ним на иномарке, и это уже даже не смешно.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — присвистывает Киске.

— Заткнись, — раздраженно отворачивается от него Хирако и хочет завалиться в кабриолет прямо так, не открывая маленьких дверок.

— Нет-нет, — щебечет Урахара и щелкает на какую-то кнопочку.

Шинджи равнодушно смотрит, как дверца сама поднимается наверх. Его это не впечатляет, а Киске в свою очередь весело лыбится.

— Два педика на кабриолетике, — бурчит Хирако, но садится внутрь.

Урахара гладит его по коленке и поворачивает ключ зажигания. Шинджи принципиально игнорирует ладонь на своей ноге и надевает черные солнечные очки, откидываясь на сидение.

— Тебе понравится, Хирако-сан, — обещает Киске, но добавляет стальным голосом. — Ты, главное, веди себя прилично.

Хирако подавляет в себе тяжелый вздох. Автомобиль срывается с места. У него есть сорок минут на просмотр загазованного шумного Гонконга сквозь черные стекла очков.

Везде одинаковые мужики в черных костюмах. Это не какая-то расисткая шутка про то, что китайцы на одно лицо, потому что после года жизни в Гонконге Хирако без проблем их различает. Просто все они с пресными вежливостями, с зализанными волосами и с фигуристыми женщинами под боком. Да и сам Шинджи не лучше их дорогих пустышек. Такая же куколка, которую Урахара взял выгулять в кои-то веки.

На профессию Хирако тут внимания не обращают — вся эта тусовка не особо легальная, но сальные взгляды бросают. Он к ним привык, так что ему все равно. Шинджи просто ищет общения.

Но решает надраться, когда пятый или какой раз пытается завести диалог с одним из бизнесменов, спрашивает «Че как», а ответом ему служит целая статистика их предприятий. Хирако ничего не понимает, но кивает, как болванчик, и бесится от скуки.

Зато Шинджи отрывается возле стола, мешает себе разной выпивки и надеется, что от жары ему не быстро ударит в голову. Киске он давно упускает из виду, а потому никто не мешает ему веселиться.

А все это очень весело, особенно, когда Хирако, шатаясь, идет искать себе собеседников на жопу. Его нечаянно пихают локтями, а, может, уже и специально, но Шинджи беспокоит только то, как бы не разлить случайно на дорогой мраморный пол свою водку с чем-то там.

— Бля, — вырывается у него, когда он пытается протиснуться между двух мужиков, держит бокал впереди на вытянутой руке, и, уже обрадовавшись, что проскользнул без происшествий, врезается в кого-то высокого.

Его вкусный коктейль оказывается на чьем-то белом пиджаке, и это трагедия всенародного масштаба. Черт, он так долго смешивал все ингредиенты! Почему жизнь решила наказать его? За что?

Чья-то очень наглая рука по-прежнему в белом пиджаке толкает его в грудь, и у Хирако чудом получается удержать равновесие. Он хлопает глазами, старается сфокусироваться и смотрит наверх.

Отлично, он облил самого Бога.

— Я очень извиняюсь… — Хирако, честно, пытается.

— Вы хоть понимаете, сколько стоит моя одежда? — цедит Бог приятным баритоном.

У Шинджи в голове только вопросы о том, а как будут звучать стоны с таким-то голосом.

— Ну-у-у… Прибри… Приблизт… Да.

— Да вы же пьяный, — божественное лицо искривляется, и этот красивейший мужчина встряхивает ладонями так брезгливо, будто потрогал не Хирако, а полный мусорный бак.

— Оставь его, — просит какой-то грубоватый женский голос.

Шинджи с трудом отрывается от лица Бога и переводит взгляд на спутницу. Загорелая яркая блондинка с сексуальной фигурой и тоже в белом. Да уж, горячая парочка, ничего не скажешь. Вот и Хирако молчит, пожирая их обоих глазами, но все-таки больше мужика.

— Кто вообще сюда мог пустить кого-то такого? — Бог продолжает с презрением плеваться ядом, пока его подружка уверенно поддакивает. — Кем ты себя возомнил?

А Шинджи и не может толком понять, почему стоит и глупо пялится на них, ничего не отвечая на оскорбления.

Будто это правда.

Внезапно кто-то крепко хватает его за локоть.

— Прошу прощения за моего спутника, Айзен-сан, — раздается голос Урахары, и у Хирако от него бегут мурашки. — Не думал, что вы готовы так накинуться на человека, который слегка перепил.

Этот Айзен отшатывается от Киске и щурит свои темные глаза.

— Просто кому-то стоит привить своим работником…знание элементарного этикета, — выдает он и разворачивается. — Оплатите испорченный пиджак.

— Конечно-конечно, — подобострастно кивает ему Урахара, а после несильно встряхивает Хирако. — Ты вообще соображаешь?

— Нет, — бесцветно отвечает ему Шинджи и роняет бокал.

Киске заправляет ему прядь волос за ухо и куда-то ведет.

Хирако и сам не знает, зачем соглашается ехать к Урахаре, если знает, чем это закончится — мятой постелью, потными телами и ощущением бесконечной грязи на душе.

Шинджи разрешает Киске разводить его длинные тощие ноги в стороны, вжиматься между них и трахать себя, как тому захочется. Он любит, когда под ним лежат, долго и показушно стонут и гнутся всем телом.

Хирако это несложно, а вот долго насаживаться на член трудновато — мышцы на бедрах гудят от напряжения. Хаори липнет к спине — Урахара просит его накинуть обратно, но оно спадает к предплечьям. Хотя ему, наверное, так нравится даже больше.

Еще он не очень тактильный, просто возбужденный, а потому поцелуи выходят сухими. Хирако бьется шариком в языке о зубы, катает привкус металла и алкоголя, гладит его ладонями по широким плечам.

Киске — гад, его продюсер, режиссер и человек еще ста профессий, но, наверное, по-своему любит Шинджи, когда заботливо придерживает волосы, пока содержимое его желудка сплошным потоком льется в унитаз. Ему так плохо и тошно с самого себя.

От Урахары он не прячет свои больные глаза, принимает две таблетки от живота и башки и не жалуется, терпя чужие объятия.

Хирако вырубается почти сразу, но и просыпается первым с мыслями о том, как хочет все бросить. Те же мысли мучали его в Японии год назад. Неимоверно хотелось стереть свое прошлое, пройтись губкой и тщательно вытереть всю натекшую грязь.

Тот мужик со званого вечера его, наверное, даже и не запомнил. Побрезговал бы целовать.  
Шинджи кое-как поднимается с постели, ощущает блуждающий холодок на коже, шлепает босыми ногами сначала до туалета, а после — до ванной. Он стирает запах дыма от трубки Киске, алкоголя и рвоты, пускай и от химозного яблочного запаха на волосах снова болит голова.

Хирако пробует съесть йогурт, апельсин и выпить чаю, запоздало понимает, что все это смешивать как-то не очень хорошо, и звонит Хиери.

— Встреть меня, пожалуйста, — разбито шепчет Шинджи в трубку.

Влезать в измятый костюм не хочется. Ремешки он не закрепляет — оставляет просто болтаться. Хаори накидывает сверху. После этого идет тормошить Урахару.

— Киске, я ушел.

Тот жмурится, приоткрывает один глаз и вяло целует в скулу, прежде чем отвернуться и заснуть снова. У Хирако немного жмет в груди от этой солнечной картины — лучи лижут затылок, скользят по широкой спине и щекотно забираются под покрывало.

Он ведь тоже может лечь рядом и заснуть.

Шинджи силой заставляет себя уйти.

Уже с утра на улицах Гонконга множество людей. Все они все спешат куда-то, идут, не останавливаясь, и не замечают, как Хирако вливается в их строй, бредет до метро и падает на одно из сидений. Его немного укачивает, но не очень сильно. Даже удается подремать до нужной ему станции.

На выходе из метро его встречает Хиори и ничего не говорит — только прижимает Шинджи к себе.


	2. Заурядный

— Итак, ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя стоит на какого-то душного мужика с нелегальным бизнесом?

— И да, и нет, — уклончиво отвечает Хирако.

Гин за это шипит на него, крутится на кресле и возвращается к ноутбуку, где пытается отрыть информацию на этого Айзена или как там его.

— Но при этом ты потрахался с Киске, — утверждает как факт Ичимару.

Шинджи это оскорбляет, но он признает свои ошибки. Не все люди идеальны, не все спят со своим продюсером, хотя вообще-то все, но не все также блюют у него в толчке и ненавидят свою жизнь. Еще не у всех есть злобная змеиная подружка, к которой Хирако ходит покрысить и покурить дури.

Он лежит на большой постели Гина, роняет пепел с тлеющей самокрутки мимо тарелки, надеется, что Ичимару это не заметит, и пытается пнуть свисающей с кровати ногой вентилятор. Ему очень жарко, собранные волосы в пучок не облегчают его мучений, а кондиционер есть только в комнате у его мужа. Муж это ласковое название для бедного Изуру Киры — худенького затюканного паренька с вечным эмо-периодом.

С мужем они не сидят, хотя Гин предлагал. Хирако знает, что Изуру его не очень любит, а потому лишний раз старается не мелькать у него перед глазами.

— Бля, да он хозяин половины города, — говорит ему Ичимару об Айзене.

У Шинджи чернеет в глазах от этого заявления.

— Хочешь лед?

Он просыпается оттого, что Гин пихает ему холодную миску. Хирако спросонья ляпает туда руку, и Ичимару возмущенно выругивается, убирает его ладонь и кидается в него горстью.

— Я же ем его, идиот!

Шинджи очень старается, но никак не может понять смысл сказанного, а потому еще и тупо смотрит, как Гин закидывает себе в рот этот лед и с хрустом грызет.

— Ты извращенец, — только выдавливает Хирако, но рывком садится на кровати, старается поправить пучок и смотрит, как за окном серый Гонконг погружается во тьму и начинает разгораться неоновыми красками. — Так что там по Айзену?

— Ну, он младше тебя, — прыскает Гин, трет нос и начинает зачитывать скучный список мест, которые этот мудак подмял под себя.

Хирако его не очень слушает, зато с интересом наблюдает, как в дверном проеме появляется Кира, тихо семенит к Гину, который и не замечает его со своим херовым зрением, слухом и вообще ощущением себя в этом мире, и покрывает щеку мелкими поцелуями. Ичимару удивленно приоткрывает вечно прищуренные глаза, поводит плечами и позволяет тискать себя, мять и сжимать, как желе.

— А обитает где этот… Соуске? — в итоге перебивает Хирако и криво скалится.

Гин хмурится, потому что его прервали, но отвечает.

— В Уэко Мундо. Какой-то навороченный ночной бар для богемы. Там чаще всего тусует.

— И как попасть обычной челяди в этот Уэко-чето-там? — куда более заинтересованно спрашивает Хирако.

— А никак. Тебя сразу выпрут местные вышибалы и надают по почкам вдобавок, — фыркает Ичимару и отворачивается, чтоб лисьим жестом потереться носом о чужой. — Пропуск нужен, — добавляет он, пока Кира что-то там хихикает и шепчет ему на ухо.

Теперь у Шинджи в глазах горят звезды.

— Но мой хороший змеиный товарищ знает, где достать его?

Гин кривится всем лицом.

— С тебя рецензия на каждый стих из сборника, — в итоге сдается он.

— Да я бы и так, — хмыкает Хирако.

Ичимару нравится это слышать, потому что он давит свою змеиную улыбку и отворачивается.

— Ну, ты там мне хоть потом расскажи, как этот Айзен трахается.

Шинджи ему обещает, за что Кира больно стукает их обоих.

Дома его наряжают как куколку. В основном этим занимаются Лиза, Хиери и Хачи. Иногда подключаются Роуз с Кенсеем.

— Если он не западет на тебя после этого, то он импотент, — серьезно говорит ему Ядомару, пока штукатурит его.

В общем-то, с его лицом ничего необычного не делают. Просто рисуют стрелки и наносят тени цвета киновари, подушечками пальцем вбивают тинт такого же оттенка и замазывают его круги под глазами.

Хиери долго ругается на его нескладную фигуру, которую толком и не оденешь. Им приходится отобрать черный шелковый топ у Роуза, но тому и не жалко ради такого дела. Они также надевают на него черные скинни джинсы и накидывают хаори с расшитыми на нем ландышами.

Шинджи жалуется и не понимает, почему не может пойти в одном топе.

— Потому что ты будешь выглядеть, как старая потаскуха, — отвечает Кенсей и начинает ржать.

Хирако выдавливает из себя пару смешков. Хорошо, что Мугуруму успешно затыкают все остальные, а его уверяют, что он — вовсе не заурядная сучка, и Айзен точно поведется на него.

Шинджи хочет верить.

Его провожают прямо до двери, желают успехов и орут, чтоб он не смел пить. Хирако хочется, но взгляд у Лизы слишком угрожающий, так что рисковать, пожалуй, не стоит.

Ночной Гонконг цветастый и большой. В нем много всполохов красного, желтого, синего. На его улицах появляются самые разные люди — в сетчатых колготках и коротких юбках, в деловых пиджаках и с тонкими очками, в растянутых футболках и пляжных шортах, с невиданными прическами и с сальными спутанными паклями. Пахнет духами, жареной уличной едой, потом и дымом. Очень душно.

До этого Уэко Мундо переть дохрена — с Восточного округа до Ваньчая путь все-таки неблизкий.

Все равно ночью ехать легче, чем днем, а в метро работает кондиционер, так что Хирако доезжает свежим и по-прежнему идеально собранным.

Он грациозно шагает по тротуару с высокоподнятой головой. Уверенности у него не отнять. Люди сплетничают, ну и пусть злобятся.

Шинджи подходит к клубу, где толпится множество людей, и протискивается между них, вызывая возмущенные вскрики. Он их игнорирует и вручает вышибале пропуск. Громила всматривается в него, а потом снова в Хирако, но все-таки кивает и отходит в сторону.

Ай, да Гин! Ай, да умница!

Внутри темно, только яркие белые пятна светильников мелькают на потолке, и сначала Шинджи не понимает, где все, шагает вперед и вливается.

Пространство взрывается кучей людей, скачущих и прыгающих в такт ритмичной музыке. Их несет и качает, они все — одинаковы и пусты, банальности. Хирако здесь только ради одного человека.

Он лавирует к бару, останавливается возле него и просит мрачного бармена с флуоресцентным рисунком на щеках в виде слез подсказать, где хозяин сего заведения. Тот вяло моргает своими большими черными глазами и отвечает что-то про VIP-зал.

— А как туда попасть?

— Бронировать заранее должны были, — монотонно отвечает ему бармен.

Шинджи это не устраивает, но в голову не идет план действий. То есть, ему нужно выпить.

— Водки с колой, — решительно бьет по столешнице Хирако и наваливается на нее грудью, с любопытством рассматривая, как тонкорукий парень ловко смешивает ингредиенты, хотя их всего два.

Ему пододвигают маленький бокал, который Шинджи осушает за один присест, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони губы и плавно отстраняется от бара. Придется брать VIP-зал штурмом, а если не повезет, то быстрым отсосом в туалете.

Очередной вышибала в проеме возле темной лестницы кажется недвижимой скалой. Хирако пробует ее быстренько обойти, пока его не хватают за плечи.

— Ваш пропуск, — твердо просят он.

— А я его наверху забыл, — щебечет Шинджи, ластится к громиле и хлопает накрашенными глазками.

И в правду, как потаскуха.

— Пропуск, — стоит мужчина на своем.

— Ой, да я могу доказать! Я с вашим хозяином сидел. Соуске Айзен, знакомо? — взмахивает волосами Хирако с видом победителя. — Я бы позвонил ему сам, но и сумку с телефоном наверху оставил. Вы его вызовите. Он подтвердит, что я свой.

Шинджи знал, что ходил по тонкому канату, балансировал на нем, обдуваемый всеми ветрами, и мог одним неловким шагом закончить свою жизнь.

Вышибала мнется, но Хирако начинает бормотать ему какую-то дичь про важного злого Айзена, и это срабатывает.

— Мистер Айзен, тут один человек говорит, что вышел от вас, но забыл пропуск, — в шипящий приемник сообщает громила, а ему, видимо, в наушник отвечают. — Это мужчина среднего роста, блондин с длинными волосами, лицо…вытянутое.

Он хмурится и бьет по наушнику, но вскоре кивает.

— Сейчас подойдет, — сообщает он Шинджи.

А у Хирако сердце в пятки уходит. Ему срочно нужно еще водки для храбрости, но ее нет, так что он лезет обниматься трясущимися руками к вышибале.

— У меня стресс, понимаете? — бормочет он в чужое плечо.

Громила пытается его отпихнуть, но Хирако прилипчивый, и если ему что-то нужно, то он не отступится.

Этот факт его характера подтверждает и то, что лично Соуске Айзен в очередной белой рубашке нараспашку появляется на ступенях и застает его, тискающим громилу.

— Я не верил своему предположению, но это реально вы, — чеканит Соуске.

Хирако приходится отлипнуть от вышибалы, отряхнуться и расплыться в зубастой ухмылке.

— Ну, я умею удивлять.

— Что вы здесь забыли? — Айзен устало вздыхает и косится наверх, к фигуристым подружкам своим.

— Тебя увидеть пришел, — не отстает Шинджи.

— Увидели? Ну, вот и идите. Проводить его, — равнодушно выдает Соуске.

Вышибала сразу пытается его поймать, и Хирако чуть ли не кубарем проносится мимо него, быстро прыгая по лестнице и хватаясь за Айзена.

— У меня в кармане нож. Прирежу тебя, если не отзовешь охрану, — жарко выдыхает Шинджи ему в затылок.

— У вас нет ножа в кармане, — нервно отвечает Соуске, выгибается от дыхания и жестом унимает вышибалу. — Что вы хотите от меня?

— Много чего, — уклоняется Хирако, но все же предлагает. — Может, для начала сходим VIP-зону?

По лицу Айзена заметно, что ему не нравится идея, но он все-таки соглашается и кивает. Тогда его отпускают, и они вместе поднимаются наверх, отчего у Шинджи в груди как-то странно сжимает.

VIP-зона оказывается более богатым помещением, обитым шелковой тканью, с мягкими диванчиками и столом с закусками, с живой музыкой и действительно людьми из богемы. Хирако ощущает себя, как свинья посреди чистой комнаты, но он невозмутимо берет Айзена под ручку и, покачивая бедрами, тащит к центру.

Дорогих девчонок Соуске корежит.

— Эти суки хотят сделать подтяжку лица, — с важным видом осведомляет его Хирако.

Айзен смотрит на него, как на психа, и ничего не говорит, но тоже по-любому видит, как Шинджи вгоняет их в гроб.

Особенно ту, яркую блондинку на диванчике.

— Вы просто выпьете и свалите? — вздыхает Айзен.

— Ага, а ты со мной, Соуске, — Шинджи пихает ему выпивку и буквально заставляет влить внутрь.

Тот кашляет и спрашивает, что Хирако намешал.

Он отвечает, что это водка с колой, и выпивает свою порцию залпом.

— Я вас уже ненавижу, хотя знаю меньше десяти минут.

— Ты полюбишь меня, Соуске, — смеется Шинджи, хотя внутри так плохо и страшно от собственного безрассудства.

Он крутит пространство.

Хирако ему врет, и Айзен, наверное, тоже не говорит правду. Это ложь, чтобы вызвать взаимный кайф.

Шинджи читает его в действиях, в словах и глазах, видит насквозь и смеется над ним. Соуске это пленяет сильнее, чем все расфуфыренные девчонки вокруг него. Он старается что-то строить возле них, обнимает за плечи и думает, наверное, своими душными ботанскими мозгами, как это рисково и круто.

А Хирако равнодушно утыкается в силиконовые груди, смотрит на надутые губы и ничего не ощущает. Ни счастья, ни желания, ни возбуждения. И ведь Айзен точно также.

Шинджи читает желание, обращенное только к нему, в его глазах.

Он уводит его из душного VIP-зала, ведет вниз, в пьяную и веселую толпу, где никто и не поймет во тьме, что там танцует сам хозяин заведения. Для верности Хирако растрепывает ему волосы, чтоб он больше походил на обычного тусовщика, а не на душного бизнесмена.

Ремикс какой-то песни бьет по ушам, бит качает толпу в едином темпе, они вливаются в нее, как частичка в бесконечном механизме. Сначала громкая и прыгучая музыка — она заставляет не стоять на месте и долго трястись.

Она сменяется на плавную и интимную.

Шинджи знает, что Соуске хочется, прямо как ему, а потому без смущения жмется сзади и прижимается губами к холодной влажной от пота шее.

— Поверь мне, детка, никакого стеснения, — бормочет Хирако.

Айзен рядом от этих слов вспыхивает.

К трем часам ночи они накурены и пьяны.

И, бляха, как круто, что Соуске просто берет и вызывает им Убер до ближайшего отеля. Иногда его связи полезны, потому что машина прибывает через пару минут.

Они вваливаются на заднее сидение совершенно неловко, и Айзен падает на него, вызывая у Хирако приступ хохота.

Как только он проходит, Шинджи хватает его за волосы и притягивает для поцелуя, от которого жар мгновенно ударяет в пах. Какого хрена он так хочет этого мудака, Хирако не знает, но, чувствуя терпкий вкус алкоголя, табака и самого Соуске, твердо решает, что обязательно выебет его.

Он оставляет укусы на шее, втягивает кожу и лижет, и все это очень-очень жарко.

Невозможно душно, как на улице, так и в Убере, даже в проклятом отеле.

Простыни, словно утюгом только пропарили, безумно горячие, а чужое тело липкое от пота, да у него и самого не лучше, но Хирако плевать. Ему сносит крышу от всего Айзена под ним — плотного, нереально красивого и смущающегося, когда Шинджи отсасывает ему.

Он прижимает шарик пирсинга к уретре, давит и сдерживает улыбку. Соуске тихо всхлипывает и разводит ноги в стороны.

— Сядешь мне на лицо? — вкрадчиво просит Шинджи.

Это какой-то фетиш. Айзен перед ним весь пунцовый. Хирако сжимает его мясистые бедра в своих костлявых пальцах.

Он лижет его, пока тот не срывается.

После этого снова подминает под себя, размазывает с ухмылкой чужое семя и просит минутку, потому что совершенно нелепо сбегает за смазкой, оставленной в джинсах.

— Это глупо, ты в курсе? — пытается язвить Айзен, но охает.

— Ты глупый, Соуске-бо, — невозмутимо переводит стрелку Шинджи, а тот и не спорит, потому что тонкие пальцы с легкостью обнаруживают и утыкаются в комок нервов.

У него улыбка сама лезет на лицо, пока он смотрит за тем, как Соуске ерзает, насаживается на пальцы и тихо стонет. Хирако методично толкается ими в скользкое отверстие, разводит на манер ножниц и вводит по самые костяшки.

Собственное возбуждение мешает, но Шинджи стойко контролирует себя, даже когда начинает вводить член внутрь. Соуске хватает его за плечи и сжимает до синяков, смотря совершенно безумными глазами.

— У тебя там?..

— Ага, тоже пирсинг, — усмехается Хирако, но с жаром выдыхает, когда погружается в чужое тело сильнее. — Блять, Соуске, ты вообще?..

— Да-да-да, — часто шепчет Айзен и обхватывает его одной ногой за бок.

Соуске тяжеловатый, и удерживать его сложно, так что с Шинджи семь потов сходит, пока он не привыкает и не начинает трахать его с полным наслаждением для себя.

Кровать качается со своеобразным стуком, в комнате витает запах пота и мускуса, по-прежнему очень душно.

Айзен под ним изливается во второй раз. Хирако переворачивает его на живот и втрахивает в матрац, кусая за плечи и наваливаясь всем телом.

Даже когда кончает, не отстает. Это ни потребность, это просто попытка насытиться всем и сразу. Шинджи твердит это себе и снова оказывается между ног Соуске.

Хирако пустым взглядом смотрит на потолок — он тут ахуенный, высокий и расписанный, словно ебаная картина. После этого он спускается глазами на тумбы с цветами, на плазму посередине комнаты, на Айзена, впопыхах собирающего свои шмотки.

— Останься.

Его просьба сухая и бесцветная, а простыни под ними желтоватые и влажные.

— Просишь остаться? Ты сумасшедший, — голос Соуске слишком истеричный и злой.

Шинджи пытается подняться, встает и застывает, покачиваясь от черных точек перед глазами.

— Сумасшедший, — повторяет Айзен.

У него нет сил убеждать его в обратном.


	3. Убийца

— Кто, черт побери, сказал тебе эту чушь? — трясет его за плечи Кенсей.

Хирако только приподнимает верхнюю губу, неприятно скалится и отворачивается.

— Кто сказал тебе эту хрень? — продолжает Мугурума, но после вздыхает и трет переносицу. — Ты же понимаешь, что это все — не твоя вина?

Шинджи невнятно что-то бормочет, скрючивается на кресле и отворачивается.

— Ему успешно разбил сердце напыщенный мудак. Что ты от него хочешь?! — рявкает Хиери и злобно стучит ногой. — Да я бы… Что бы он ни сделал, я убью за это!

— Шинджи-кун, может, ты хочешь выговориться? — мягко гладит его по волосам Роуз.

— Или нам стоит просто отвалить от него, — бросает Лав, на которого тут же накидывается Лиза.

— Пошел нахер отсюда, если тебе все равно.

Лав корчит рожу, но остается.

Хирако трет лицо и отчаянно старается нацепить на себя улыбку, но та все сползает вниз, никак не хочет надеваться и казаться естественной.

— Чаю? — мягко подает ему чашку Хачи.

Шинджи принимает ее, отхлебывает немного, обжигает губы и отставляет на столик. Тогда на него сверху залазит Маширо, зажимая в своих убийственных объятьях.

— Шинджи-Шинджи-кун! — тянет она, тормошит за щеки и снова пытается задушить в обнимашках.

Это немного приводит Хирако в чувство. Хотя, скорее, просто заставляет взять себя в руки.

— Айзен… — голос ломается, но он сглатывает и продолжает со вздохом. — Ни в чем он не виноват передо мной. Я просто успешно накачал его алкашкой и травой, а потом мы потрахались. Конечно, наутро он возненавидил меня.

— Ты хочешь нам сказать, что сам херишь свою жизнь? — подводит итог Сурагаки.

— Да, — четко отвечает ей Шинджи, а потом давится вскриком.

Тапочек Хиери по-прежнему очень больно бьет.

— Ты вообще собираешься мой сборник читать? — недовольно бурчит Гин.

Ему не нравится, что Хирако опять пришел и занял всю кровать. Шинджи знает об этом, потому что как-то уже Ичимару замечал, что для такого длинного и узкого человека он занимает слишком большое пространство.

— Ги-и-ин, — протягивает Хирако с вселенской усталостью. — Я прочту его обязательно, но сначала разберусь с проблемами.

— Ну ладно, Хирако-сан, — все-таки жалеет его Ичимару и возвращается к клацанью на ноутбуке. — А что ты планируешь делать?

Шинджи застревает с ответом, не знает, что сказать, и в итоге кисло молчит, подавляя рваный вздох.

— Если хочешь, можешь не говорить, — добавляет Гин.

Это расслабляет, а потому Хирако прикрывает глаза и пробует подремать. У него не получается, так что он просто лежит и слушает, как Ичимару стучит по клавиатуре.

— Чисто гипотетически, если бы я позвал тебя на свидание, ты бы пошел со мной? — внезапно задает вопрос Шинджи.

Гин никак не реагирует, хотя Хирако надеялся, что он упадет с кресла от неожиданности.

— Хирако-сан, не будь я замужем, я бы подумал об этом, но… — Ичимару делает драматическую паузу.

Шинджи уверен, что он просто на полпути забывает, что хотел сказать.

— …Вы не настолько в моем вкусе. Мне нравится ваша внешность лишь с эстетической точки зрения, а еще…вы мне как отец. Это как-то стремно.

— Понял-принял, — отзывается Хирако, а потом думает, что нихера для себя не извлек.

Гин снова поворачивается к нему. Наверняка, тоже чувствует, что у Шинджи опять в голове пусто.

— Все вокруг него фальшивка, Хирако-сан, — начинает Ичимару, снова с придыханием драматично излагая свои мысли. — Полагайтесь только на себя. Взгляните в зеркало.

Шинджи хочет спросить: «Какое нахуй зеркало?», но вместо этого напускает на себя такой же важный вид и кивает.

Все ради эстетики, блять.

Звонить Киске стремно.

В трубке тишина, медленно идут гудки, Хирако стоит на балконе и смотрит, как маленькие машинки носятся туда-сюда по бесконечным дорогам Гонконга.

— Хирако-сан, — раздается утвердительный голос Урахары. — Чего работу пропускаете? Я же не выплачу.

— Слушай, Киске, — начинает Шинджи и неловко запрыгивает на балконный карниз.

Отклонись сильнее — и его уже не собрать.

В трубке заинтересованное мычание.

— Я увольняюсь.

— Хирако-сан, ты уверен? — Урахара не дает повиснуть молчанию.

Шинджи настаивает на то, что полностью готов к этому, и спрашивает, когда они смогут подтвердить это официально. Киске назначает ему дату, и у него слишком веселый голос.

Ему очень жаль, и он благодарен Урахаре за то, что он не винит и не оскорбляет его. Хирако не ожидал от него этого, но всегда готовился к худшему.

Шинджи как попрошайка, таланта в его карманах ни на грош, бедняга.

Грустно, что он не какой-нибудь крутой ниндзя, который бы преодолел все преграды и вернулся.

Следующее в его списке разрушения собственной жизни…ничего. Да у него и нет этого самого списка. Он просто спонтанно бросает все.

Хирако знает это. Все в его жизни сплошное безрассудство. Он понимает это, когда у него не хватает налички, чтоб оплатить обычную бутылку воды в супермаркете.

Он, кстати, дорогущий, с кучей пафосных подростков, ходящих в своих готичных нарядах, вдохновленных пинтерестом, с мраморными полами и длинным аквариумом, где плещутся рыбы. Шинджи подозревает, что жизнь их лучше, чем его собственная. Он как раз завистливо на них пялится, идя вдоль, когда случайно влетает в кого-то высокого.

Хирако даже не старается удержать равновесие и больно падает задницей на жесткий пол.

Он надеется, что злой пользователь пинтереста пройдет мимо и проигнорирует его.

— Я чувствовал, что мы встретимся, — знакомый глубокий голос не принадлежит какому-то подростку, а потому Шинджи мгновенно вскидывается. — У меня сегодня утром ныла поясница. Сразу понял, что увижу вас.

Перед ним стоит его Король и Бог Гонконга, в деловом костюме и с зализанными назад волосами, с высокомерным взглядом и сдержанно ухмыляющимися блядскими губами. Хирако готов поспорить, что видит, как какие-то девочки фотографируют его сзади. У него просто сразу возникает ненормальное желание встать и прикрыть его ото всех, громко и злобно крича: «Мое!».

— Айзен, — в итоге нелепо констатирует это Шинджи.

Соуске с некоторым непониманием смотрит на него.

— Ты — Айзен, — повторяет он, и тот начинает тереть переносицу.

— У вас шок?

— Немного. Но сейчас он пройдет, и я накинусь тебя. Может, изобью.

Айзен, кажется, пугается и даже отшатывается, когда Хирако встает. Но он просто отряхивает свои шорты и смотрит на Соуске очень устало.

Красивый мужчина этот мистер бизнесмен. Идеальные черты лица, густые мягкие волосы, крепкое подтянутое телосложение, вдобавок шикарные шмотки и мешок денег.

И Шинджи в его измятой нестиранной футболке, дешевых хлопковых шортах и вьетнамках.

Интересно, этот позор когда-нибудь закончится?

Немного лучше становится, когда Айзен сажает его в свой крутой черный автомобиль. Хирако не знает марки, но он выглядит блестящим и дорогим, так что это уже многое говорит об этом.

— Что, везешь меня в полицию, чтоб катать заяву? — Шинджи улыбается.

Так хреново.

— Вы все-таки глупее меня. Я не собираюсь ничего против вас делать. Скорее, мне нужно просто поговорить с вами, но у меня остаются некоторые дела, — объясняет ему Соуске, стараясь выглядеть таким серьезным и занятым.

— А ты уверен, что хочешь вообще говорить со мной? У меня, знаешь ли, не очень хорошая репутация, — Хирако играет бровями и все ждет, что его выкинут посреди дороги.

— Если бы меня это настолько волновало, я бы не садил вас посреди улицы, полной народу, к себе в машину, — качает головой Айзен, но все же добавляет. — Мы не будем светиться.

Шинджи прыскает, но ничего не говорит. Действительно, как мило.

Он бы сам вышел из автомобиля, да водителя жалко. Ему же потом по-любому отвечать, а не Соуске, раз уж этот не светится нигде лишний раз.

Если Айзен его выбесит снова, Хирако отдавит ему ногу. Будь здесь Гин, он бы его поддержал. Не то чтобы полагаться на мнение Ичимару хорошее решение, но он его злая подружка, и злые подружки советуют только хорошее против тупых мудаков.

Соуске просит подождать его до вечера у себя дома.

Хирако не знает, что его раздражает сильнее — то, что он один в доме Айзена без Айзена, или что за ним попросили следить очередного бугая. Интересно, где он только их находит — с однотипными рожами и литыми мышцами.

А хата у Соуске роскошная, но слишком уж чистая и белая. Шинджи тут слегка некомфортно, но он в наглую растягивается на его кровати и тяжело дышит. В его комнате тоже душно, а еще с простыни пахнет самим Айзеном — наверное, их не успели поменять.

Он не дрочит на них только потому, что если тут есть камеры, то это ну, будет не очень. Вот надел бы он топик и джинсы, то тогда ладно, а в шмотках с рынка все-таки стыдно.

Шинджи смешно с самого себя.

Он действительно успевает заснуть, но его будят чужие руки, перебирающие ему волосы.

Первое, что думает Хирако, так это то, что если его трогает тот мужик-охранник, то он ему сейчас втащит. Второе, что он решает более миролюбиво, — если это Айзен, то он подставится под прикосновения.

Он тюленем перекатывается, утыкается носом в знакомое мягкое бедро, и ему даже не нужно дальше угадывать.

— Нравятся, Соуске?

— Нравятся, — не спорит он и снова заплетает его волосы.

Хирако терпит это, но когда его второй раз не очень нежно тянут за пряди, все-таки садится и зевает.

— Который час?

— Полвосьмого вечера. Еще рано.

Шинджи спрашивает, где ванная, торчит там пару минут, долго плескает холодной водой на жирное от пота лицо. Вытираясь пушистым рандомным полотенцем, он выходит обратно в комнату, крутит головой по сторонам в поисках Соуске, бредет вперед и в итоге застает его на веранде.

— Ого, меня ждет серьезный разговор? — натянуто хохочет Хирако.

Айзен сидит в своем плетенном кресле с видом победителя и важно кивает, совершенно не обращая внимания на нервозность Шинджи.

— Что вы хотите от всей этой ситуации, Хирако-сан?

Он не умеет говорить прямо, кривится, опирается длинной ногой о стену и качается на стуле.

— Да Шинджи меня просто называй, — в итоге ляпает, чтоб заполнить тишину.

— Хорошо, Шинджи, что ты хочешь от всего этого?

Хирако не знает. Все мысли из головы выметаются мгновенно. Да их и не было никогда там. Все время делает, сам не понимая смысла.

Он хочет так ответить, вывалить на Соуске свои проблемы, разрыдаться и, может, сброситься с этой многоэтажки, посмотреть, поймает ли его Гонконг или разобьет, как Япония.

Но смотрит на Айзена и понимает, что пропадает. Хочет до безумия, до потребности, а не от обычного желания. Просто нуждается, что больно становится где-то внутри.

— Тебя хочу. Всего, — честно говорит Шинджи и прикрывает лицо ладонью.

Он складывает длинные ноги на столике, откидывается головой на спинку и знает, что опять весь трескается по кусочкам, не собирается, не ведет себя, как должен.

— Ты понимаешь, чего ты просишь? — спокойно спрашивает Соуске без какого-либо шока. — Когда я иду по улице, люди повторяют мое имя как молитву. А ты просто порноактер из многочисленных нелегальных студий Гонконга.

— Ага, — голос опять совершенно пустой.

Хирако Шинджи — пустой.

Он свалил из Японии, потому что думал, что другое место все изменит, но сюжет повторялся, крутился по кругу и неизменно сливал концовку. Он уедет из Гонконга в Сан-Паулу или Стокгольм, потом в Америку или Индонезию, и, в конце концов, утопится где-нибудь в Амстердаме.

Или так и будет сидеть в комнате и бесконечно тратить время, пока не поседеет. Это же легче, и никуда выходить не надо.

— Что будешь делать, если я скажу «нет»? — убивает его Айзен.

Хирако лжет ради кайфа.

— Отсниму гэнгбэнг с Киске.

Соуске называет его опять сумасшедшим и весь каменеет.

— А если я соглашусь?

— Ну, мое безумие неостановимо, так что ты сразу знай, на что подписываешься, — усмехается Шинджи и серьезнеет. — Даже если ты вонзишь мне нож в спину, я приму это.

Айзен с шоком смотрит на него — Хирако слабо улыбается.

Дует свежий ветер, он подставляет под него взмокший затылок, наслаждается прохладой и чувствует полное блаженство.

Особенно, когда Соуске говорит ему «да».

— Ты выиграл эту жизнь? — спрашивает у него Гин.

— Если бы не тыкал в меня через каждый час, заставляя читать твой сборник, то да, я бы выиграл эту жизнь, — выносит вердикт Шинджи и косится на свои часы.

Они у него серебряные, безумно дорогие и купленные Соуске. Лиза язвит про богатого папика, Кенсей думает, где бы раздобыть такие же для мальчишки Хисаги, Хиери предлагает продать и починить на эти деньги протекающую крышу.

— Перестань нервничать в моем доме, иначе я выкину тебя. Никакого волнения в лисьей норе, — бурчит Ичимару и спихивает его с дивана.

Хирако валится на пол, и это хорошее доказательство тому, что Гин в первую очередь змея и только во вторую — гадкий лис.

Внезапно телефон начинает трещать от битов и вибрировать. В трубке голос Айзена, который говорит выходить и заваливаться в очередную черную тачилу.

— Так, я погнал на траходром с Соуске, — счастливо подскакивает Хирако.

— Откуси ему член, — напутствует Гин и вяло машет ему ручкой.

На квартире у Айзена ему нравится. Он тут совсем обжился: раскидал повсюду свои вещи, сменил занавески на уродские инфантильные с какой-то египетской тематикой и перевернул парочку вещей на кухне из принципа. Соуске бесился, старался их поставить обратно, но Шинджи приходил и неизменно ронял парочку вещей, так что пришлось смириться с бесконечным хаосом и анархией.

Еще теперь у него неизменно пачка презервативов, смазка и всякие игрушки в разных местах. Соуске-бо любит хоть и грубо, но не слишком экзотично. А у Хирако много всего, пусть и забирать свои побрякушки от Урахары было как-то уж очень неловко и странно.

Но это того стоило.

Для начала Шинджи нравится вжимать его в стенку, ставя руки по бокам от головы, и жестко врываться в чувственный рот. От полных губ Айзена у него продолжает сносить крышу, особенно, когда они сжимаются вокруг его члена до красноты и припухлости.

Если им повезет, то от стенки они все-таки отлипают. Если удача и вовсе на их стороне, то они доходят и до кровати, а там уже можно экспериментировать во всю. Хирако несложно — он раскованный и идущий на контакт, а вот Айзена надо одобрять, гладить и раззадоривать.

— Хорошо смотришься, Соуске-бо, — конечно, больше он его дразнит. — Думал, как я тебя оттрахаю, пока сидел среди тех душных мужиков?

— Пошел ты, — шипит тот сквозь зубы.

Пожалуй, их взаимоотношения похожи на любовь. Шинджи не очень нравится так думать, но все говорят, что он выглядит много лучше, когда виснет на Айзене целыми днями. Все, лишь бы остальных устраивало.

Даже если такой красивый, румяный и открытый перед ним Соуске разобьет ему сердце вновь, он ничего не скажет.

Хирако любит зарываться в его взлохмаченные волосы, заставлять его открывать горло и оставлять болезненные укусы, которые он прячет за рубашками с высоким воротом. Ему нравится перекатывать горошины сосков в пальцах, тереть до боли и проходить по ним языком с прохладным шариком.

Вообще, брать всего Айзена, когда он лежит прямо на блюдечке перед ним, то еще удовольствие. Еще лучше, когда тот упирается и пихается, и Шинджи нависает над ним с полубезумным взглядом и держит за запястья. Это попахивает чем-то ненормальным, но их отношения с самого начала складывались не так, как у адекватных людей.

Он разводит ноги Соуске и устраивается между них, обхватывает его под коленкой и наклоняется ниже, ловит взгляд Айзена и высовывает край языка.

Ветер треплет безвкусные занавески, кондиционер жужжит в соседней комнате, в спальне прохлада, от которой бегают мурашки.

Хирако мажет языком по члену, из которого сочится смазка, обхватывает головку и щекочет прикосновениями уретру. Проводит по всей длине и двигает в такт рукой.

Спускается к колечку мышц, которое царапает шариком, обводит по кругу и тщательно вылизывает, пока Айзен в его руках крупно вздрагивает и стискивает простыню в руках.

_Неважно, парень вы или девушка, мой язык отправит вас в Гонконг._


End file.
